good bye jade hello tori
by Janessa-san
Summary: with jade gone will beck move on to his secret love beck/tori PLZ REVIEW   MOVED TO THIS ACCOUNT / claudineismyname
1. bye jade

"Beck I need to go." Jade said as the tears started to roll down her face.

"Jade..."beck said surprisingly because jade never really cried.

"Beck I'm moving to Paris." Jade said weakly

"What!" Beck said. Why jade.

"Because my dad got a new job and he really wants me to be there, and a long distance relationship isn't going to work out goodbye Beck."

"Wait Jade don't go!" Beck said, but jade was already running out the door to her dad's car.

**Jade pov **

When I got home a million thoughts were running through my head, why did I do that I'm so stupid it could have worked.

As I started to finished pack my bag my phone rang** buzz beck calling buzz**.

I didn't answer it though it was just too painful to hear his voice.

**Beck pov**

Why didn't jade answer her phone I tried to go to her has but no answer and a for sale sign outside

Damn I'm too late, why didn't I ask jade to move in with me beck said angrily.

* * *

_**what do you think should i cont.**_

_**sillybandz12 plz i don't own victorious**_


	2. texin tori

**Beck POV**

It's been 3 years since Jade has left; I've been counting the days that she would come back, but it never happen. Now that I come to think of it, Jade not being here might not be so bad. I love Jade, but it doesn't seem like she's coming back, so I have to move on.

* * *

TEXTING

To: Tori

Hey wats up

From beck

* * *

To: beck

Oh nothing just waiting for Trina to gimme back my camera

From: Tori

* * *

To: tori

Well, while you wait you wanna come to my place

From: beck

* * *

To beck

Sure but can you pick me up plz thx

From tori

* * *

To tori

B there in 5 min

From beck

* * *

_~SillyBandz12_ **PLZ REVIEW **_  
_


	3. beecks place

**im so sorry Ive been trying get to ready for the taks test at my school so Ive been studying don't hate me plz read botom** _**~sillybandz12**_

* * *

At becks RV he and tori had the best time watching movies and eats junk food.

Hey tori you wanna go to the beach with me and Saturday

Sure! But… what about jade

What about her?

Why are you taking me instead of her?

Oh we broke up

What! Again why

Cause she moved right after school

Oh… so what time are we going to the beach!

Umm... at 1-ish

Okay see you then tori said walking out the door

Wait tori ….let me walk you home

Why?

Because this is los angles someone may kidnap you

Okay beck

The walk to Vegas house was filled with rambling and was really mental or just weird like that.

Bye beck had a great time

Then this sentence let to a hug which turned into a kiss.

* * *

**A/n duhunhuhh this was my lame attempt for a cliff hanger i hate doing this but i have to 5 reviews im not getting as many as i would like i feel like i dint know if im doing good bad or just plain ofeel flames are welcome cuz i wanna know :) ~sillybandz12**


	4. a look inside

Dear dairy

You may think my life is perfect but you're so wrong.

Today was maybe one of the stupidest things I've ever done I kissed beck. And believe it or not he kissed me back! There are two things I'm worried about known what if jade comes back and how my dad is going to react. Because when he hears I kissed beck he is going to explode.

Well that's all I have to say goodnight dairy

-Tori

* * *

As I walked back from tori house I started to think should I have really kissed her...? I don't know I was wrong but it felt so right! I love and will I always love tori but am I really falling in love with her don't know cause if I'm not I don't want to break her heart she is my best friend and will always be even if I take a shot and go out there for the first time in 2 years.

**beck**

* * *

The next day

* * *

Beck pov

Today me and tori are going beach it is going to be amazing!You know what I think I might ask her out!

**-beck**

* * *

Dearest dairy

today was the best day a girl could ever have, Me and beck went to the beach and it was so awesome. It was like that time we went with the whole gang but better! But then here came trouble this guy kept flirting with me =( of course I was flattered but I really liked beck and I'm pretty sure he liked me back cause whenever some random guy would flirted with me his face got red and really annoyed[it was so cute though=)] anyway after that we buried either in sand. When beck had buried me he just stepped back and watched me of course I was struggling to get away from the sand crab that was coming my way. Then beck just laughed and helped me up. Then we watched the sun set and I kissed he on the check so lightly I don't think he noticed.=)

-tori

* * *

Beck pov

Today me and tori went to the beach it was amazing (as i thought=))she is so fun to be with I think I might be falling In love-no I can't but…. jades already moved on she sent me a letter about how amazing life in Paris now. And how she goes to this bigger better private preforming arts school for only actors and singers. And how she meets this amazing sweet guy and how they are going out and how he's made her a better person. That personal I was shocked to hear jade nice. Anyways back to tori I know I shouldn't but how can't I. i could stand how many guys were flirting with her at the beach luckily she didn't see me getting jealous.

- beck


	5. chapter5

gosh im so sorry if you people didn't stop tell me my grammar is wrong i know but my beta reader is not online any more me gosh im just a beginner unlike whos just so fucking perfect

HEY WE CANT BE PERFECT LIKE YOU ! HEY IS THAT ENOUGH CAPS FOR YOU !

PS A HAVE A SHORT TEMPER =(

but i can be nice but just dont write stupid thing or tell me what to do unless its a suggestion for a story but dont tell me my writing is garbage like lovely amelie did i hate that

but thank you to all my nice review escpialy HeavenlyAngel34 she is the one who review the most and your prize is a reaquest for any kind of ship just tell you just tell me what you want

and also peanutbutterpickle22 , ChamicalFallPanic ,Godess of the Sands ,Luna Vampire Princess, XxcoupleMseddiexX ,bori4eva,avanswife thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I am changing accounts this one will be given to my good friend Kim and we will continue all TV shows on this one and all cartoons ones will go on this one .net/~phantomgirl22639


End file.
